Happy birthday Sonic
by skiller339
Summary: To be continue, Sonic's birthday is near, who's to discover truth. A certain butler, or someone else. Author note: On hold this time forever. Mostly cuz I've lost interest an have writer's block. Also because life problems, if wonna know more then read ch.6 of 'being a halfa is difficult'. however I some ideas for a new story, soon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey **guys it's SONIC'S BIRTHDAY**

 **Oh dear Sonic it's you're birthday soon and Yes it does take place in the Sonic x universe. The story takes place after episode 32. Also my other story ( Sonic x underground the unknown) will be updated on June 21st or 23rd**

 **Anyway I do not own Sonic or his friends. So hopefully you enjoy and R &R.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Station Square and Young two tailed fox was cleaning his plane the X Tornado. As a brown headed boy walked up behind.

"Hey Tails what's up." He asked

"Nothin much Chris I think I'm forgetting something that happens this mouth." Tails answered as a pink hedgehog and a cream colored rabbit with chao walked up behind them.

"Hey Amy, Cream and Cheese." Chris greeted

"Tails you forgot what's happening this mouth. I understand that Chris doesn't know but you." Amy exclaimed

"What is it that I don't and Tails seem to remember." Chris asked

"It's mister Sonic's Birthday this mouth on the 23rd." Cream replied

"Chao Chao"

"Ahh that's what I forgot I can't believe I forgot my own best friend birthday." Tails shouted at the sudden reminder.

"It's Sonic's birthday this mouth wow that Awesome." Chris said

"Yep and this year Sonic turns fifteen." Amy said

"We should through Sonic a birthday party." Chris said everyone agreed "Let's go tell grandpa Tails."

"Me and Cream will tell Ella and mister Tanaka **." (Is that even spelled right.)** Then they headed off in different directions.

* * *

A red Echidna sat on the staircase of the shrine where the one thing he guarded with his life at the top. It was a a gaint green gem known as the master Emerald.

"Do you ever do anything besides guard that rock." asked a familiar voice it was someone he was expecting hear.

"It not just a rock Sonic it's the Master Emerald it even says it in the name." Knuckles replied looking at the blue hedgehog.

"We seem happy today Knucklehead." Sonic stated raising an eyebrow.

"Well I mean it is three days before you _and_ you're siblings birthday." Knuckles said kinda sad at what he just said 5 years sense he and Sonic saw Sonia or Manic or anyone them before they met Tails.

"Hey Knuckles when think will see Sonia and Manic again." Sonic asked abit depressed

"Who knows Sonic." Then the two stayed silence until Sonic started singing a familiar song

 _"There something missing something not quite right. got this feelin callin to me every night."_ Sonic sang for the first time in five years though it was a sad tone.

"Who knew I hear you singing what's next you playing guitar again." Knuckles exclaimed abit shocked "Then again it's been a year sense I heard you play the guitar.

"Hey I thought it might be a good idea it is the day that she died and last time we saw them." Sonic stated

"Yeah will see them again someday Sonic"

"I wonder if I should of trusted the Oracle when he told us the changes to the prophecy it felt as if it wasn't true." Sonic explained

"Something didn't seem right about the oracle that day." Knuckles replied then the two stayed silent before Sonic whispered " Happy birthday Sonia and Manic." then hearing two familiar voices say that sounded distant "Happy birthday Sonic." as memories flooded his his head.

* * *

 **Happy birthday Sonic, Sonia and Manic and yes this does follow Sonic x underground the unknown it's before. I will finish this by June 23rd**


	2. Chapter 2

**The seeeeecooonnnnd chapter of this story. Oh hey Guys it's June already. Man this is great I can't believe that. Any way let's get to the Chapter**

 **please Enjoy and R &R and Let get on with the Story.**

* * *

"We should throw a suprise party." exclaimed a man with grey hair

"Yeah we were planning on doing that grandpa." Chris said

"Yeah but Sonic not so easily suprised so on that day were going to have keep him distracted." Tails explained

"I think I got and idea we can get and Knuckles to distract him." Chris said

"Okay then how about go get Sonic a present tomorrow." Chuck stated "He does deserve one after."

"Yeah he does." Came a voice that Amy rose

"Amy, Cream and Cheese how long have you been there." Tails asked as he turned around find her and Cream and Cheese sitting down.

"Not that long." Cream answered

"Chao."

"Anyway what you guys gonna get Sonic." Amy asked "I gonna make him a good luck charm bracelet."

"I'm gonna make a flower crown." Cream replied

"Yeah so we know that Sonic the prince of the day." Amy said (Is that irony or not?)

"I don't know what to get Sonic maybe we could teach him how swim then again he kill us for that." Chris said

"Maybe we could get Sonic a guitar." Tails exclaimed everyone looked at him

" Why would Sonic want a guitar he probably doesn't like playing instruments or even known how to play." Amy said

"Um Amy Sonic know how to play the guitar." Tails stated "I've seen him play it once before we even knew you."

"So you're saying Sonic can play the guitar." Amy stopped a moment then went off into her little World talking to herself. "Sonic playing a romantic melody, "ooh Sonic this so wonderful" "Yes and I want ask you something" "What is is Sonic" Amy wll you marry me' "Oh Sonic of course I will."

"Um Amy."

"WHAT." Amy shouted being interrupted in day dream

"I..I think we need to find Sonic." Chris replied alittle afraid

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Chuck said

"I think he said he was going to Angle island." Tails said looking at Chuck "He didn't say why he was going."

"I needed to talk Knuckles and drag him down Earth for awhile." Came a voice of the one hedgehog they were talking about. They turned around to find Sonic and Knuckles.

"Sonic, Knuckles how long have been there." Tails asked "and Sonic how did you drag Knuckles down here."

"We've been standing for about as long you were talking about finding me." Sonic answered then looking at Knuckles. "As for how got Knucklehead down here let's just say it's his birthday present to me."

"Yeah and I had shatter the Master Emerald to take it with me." Knuckles added holding the bag

"Is that what the bag is for."

"Yes"

"Do you ever stop worrying about that rock." Sonic asked

"I have to guard Sonic it's my responsibility." Knuckles replied "Also it's not just a rock!"

"Yeah of course is knucklehead."

"So this is Knuckles birthday present to you Sonic because it doesn't look like a good one to me." Chris said alittle suspension

"Yeah it seems kinda cheesy for a present." Tails added suspension too "Are you sure Knuckles this is a birthday present to Sonic."

"Yeah Knuckles get tired of the stairs." Amy joined in

"Look even if this isn't present to Sonic I came down for reason." Knuckles stated

"Then why did you come down here Knuckles. I pretty sure that you being down here isn't a present anymore." Chuck asked. Both Sonic and Knuckles went alittle pale at the question.

"Also why did you say it was a present." Cream asked too making the two pale even more.

"That..un...doesn't...well...con..concern ...you..you guys." Sonic and Knuckles replied in union nervously.

"What do mean you it doesn't concern us." Amy said almost shouting she notice the two had nervous expressions "Why are you two so nervous."

"What are you Talking about." The two said in union trying to change subject.

"You know what I'm what I talking about." Amy shouted

"We do."

"Yes so answer Amy question why doesn't it concern us and why are you nervous." Chuck joined

"Um..Well...it's...un abit...personal...so yeah um me and Knuckles are going to go now. So goodbye." Sonic replied as he and Knuckles ran down the stairs and out of the garage into the mansion.

"That was Strange." Cream, Amy, Chris and Chuck said in union.

"We should make them tell us." Amy suggested as she started to walk but was stop by Tails

"They did this last year they start acting like that three days before Sonic birthday. They seem to get close until after Sonic's birthday." Tails explained "I ask them once why they do and they got nervous. But Sonic though wasn't only nervous you could in his eyes that he was sad and alittle angry about something."

"I wonder why." Amy replied .

* * *

 _June,21 3:45pm_

"Man it's almost Sonic's birthday." Helen exclaimed as she, Danny and Frances learned yesterday that Sonic birthday was on the 23rd. they were heading to the mall and were going to meet Tails and the others there

"Yeah I can't believe it Sonic must be excited." Danny added

"Yeah." Frances agreed the three looked at Chris who had a confused expression. "Are you okay Chris you haven't said anything all day."

"I've just been thinking Sonic and Knuckles acting weird. Tails said they start getting close three days before Sonic birthday." Chris answered "Also Sonic wasn't very happy this morning he seem kinda sad."

"Maybe he misses his family or whoever took care of him when he alittle kid." Helen suggested as they all stopped and looked her.

"What makes say that." Chris asked

"Well that is the one thing Sonic is mysterious about." Helen replied "When you look at it just makes sense what else would be upset about." with that answer they continued walking oblivious that someone was watching them. A transparent(Or was it translucent) purple hedgehog with a crown watch them.

" _You'll learn someday just how true that is and how many souls have been lost. How so many love ones were lost."_ She stopped as tears started falling from her eyes. _"And how many times a heart has been shattered by evil."_ she faded away from sight.

* * *

"Sonic what in the world are you doing." asked Knuckles looking the blue hedgehog who was laying in the middle of the floor in the living room.

"Hey hothead what'cha doing." Sonic asked getting up to his feet. Obvious not hearing question

"Wondering what in the name of chaos you are doing." Knuckles replied looking at Sonic

"Recalling memories."

"In the middle of the floor."

"um Yes."

"Why"

"I don't know it ..helps recaall the memories." Sonic replied in a unsure tone.

"you miss Sonia and Manic alittle to much 'You're highness." Knuckles stated Sonic looked at Knuckles with a "Really" expression.

"Really you're highness that what you call me. I mean I am a prince but still you're highness." The two didn't seem to notice Mister Tanaka walked up behind the couch.

"you are a prince." Mister Tanaka exclaimed as he got on a knee to bow. At the same time startling Sonic and Knuckles

"Mister Tanaka I'm...um...not.a prince."

"You are hesitating you're majesty."

"Okay nothing you say Sonic is going to make him stop thinking that your prince." Knuckles said " Even though you are." The two looked at mister Tanaka who was still bowing.

"Okay Mister Tanaka stop this bowing and you're highness none sense please." Sonic asked as Mister Tanaka stood up looking at him.

"I can't believe that great warrior is actually royalty and royalty does not fight they send others to fight for them. We must tell the others."

"What no they'll freak out because I a prince and I'm the son of Queen Aleena." Sonic shouted

"Queen Aleena?"

"She the Queen of the other side of our world. Angle island was once on that side of the world but something happen." Knuckles explained

"She was also overthrowed by Robotnik the day I and my siblings were born that was June 23rd." Sonic added "She was then told a prophecy to overthrow Robotnik by forming the concil of four but there was price she must give up childern separate none knowing other two existing. One day they meet each other and all that stuff." Sonic voice raised alittle anger pulling out a familiar medallion in the shape of a guitar.

"So do the others know of your siblings and what is that." Tanaka asked pointing at the medallion

"No and I don't plan on telling them any time soon. As for what this is." Sonic looked the medallion "It's my medallion my Mother gave fo me and my siblings have similar ones.

"If the other do not know your sibling or even then where are they." asked

"There...well..There back home on the other .. the world because of the prophecy being change."

"Wait why we telling him this stuff." Knuckles asked just realizing that were answering.

"That beside the point Knuckles." Sonic said "Mr. Tanaka please just please don't tell anybody especially Amy wait un Tails un yeah Tails." Sonic realized that he said Amy quickly fixing it.

"Sonic we all know you have feeling for Amy."

"and we all know you have feeling for Sonia."

"NO I DON'T."

"Then I don't have feeling for Amy."

"Fine"

"Tanaka please don't tell anyone." Sonic pleaded

"I won't tell and happy birthday. You well see your siblings again. Life has it twist and turns as time flow suprises are shown no matter what you will see the ones you love before you fade away. No matter what evil wil alway lose and good will always win." Sonic smiled

"Thanks, I needed that I hope your right. I hope I see them again 5 years is kinda of along time." Sonic said it's was kinda whisper.

"You're welcome Prince Sonic."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **guys and Welcome back to a Story I once discontinue,**

 **Yeah I decided instead to...try and finish it, I can't promise it will get finished but yeah that's it.**

* * *

 _June 23nd, 6:00 A.M._

everyone (except Sonic) was in the garage upstairs.

"Knuckles, Tanaka do you think you can keep Sonic busy for an hour or so." Tails asked he was holding a raped present.

"We will do our best." Tanaka exclaimed bowing

"Do I have do it with him." Knuckles asked looking at the butler.

"We might need his help too." Amy said "Hey, why don't I keep him distracted and we can-"

"No! Sonic not the romantic type incase you couldn't tell." Knuckels stated kinda harsh

"How do you know you spend most of the time up on that island." Amy shouted angrily

"It's my responsibility to protect the master emerald." Knuckles shouted back, Amy open her mouth to retort but stopped by Chuck.

"I've got a better idea I keep Sonic company for awhile." Chuck stated

"oh I like that idea." Knuckles stated "It's better-" Amy pushed him out of the way with her hammer. "Ow.."

* * *

 _Later that day,_

"Chuck, um...What are you doing?" Sonic asked the old man as he walk in. They were in Chris's room. Seeing as Amy forced him in here

"Thought I keep you company," Chuck replied as he sat next to the hedgehog

"Oh.."

"Shouldn't you more excited, it's you're birthday Sonic." Chuck asked

"Well I am, but..."

"But what?"

"But...nevermind."

"What wrong, Sonic?"

"It's nothing." Chuck just raised an eyebrow at the teenager

"Sonic, something is obviously up. Now what is it." Sonic silent, while Chuck waited for answer before finally sighing. "Okay fi-" He was cut short by the Blue blur speaking.

"It's just that you remind me of my uncle, okay." Sonic answered deciding to let some of it off his chest.

"You're uncle...Who was he?" Chuck asked

"Well you kinda act like him and you both even have the same name."

"Really.."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him years. "

"Why that.."

"Well...you see I was nine when I last saw him...Eggman had this machine..." Sonic went suddenly remembering flames, his adopted parents being captured, then uncle chuck came...

"Sonic, What was that machine, what did it do." Chuck snapped him back to present thankfully, But Sonic stayed silent not sure if I wanted to tell about what it was designed for, to tell that whole story. Chuck waited patiently and they both sat there staring each.

"It-" He was cut by Amy yelling at them

"SONIC, CHUCK CAN YOU TWO COME DOWN!?" Chuck looked at the door and then back at Sonic

"You can tell me later if you want." He stated "But came on let's go."

* * *

The two got downstairs and to the living room to find Amy.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said

"Hello, Was is it you need."

"Come on and I'll show." She grabbed Sonic hand and dragged him all the way to the backyard,

"Um...Why are we here?" Sonic asked then realized something, when everyone else jumped out of no where yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC!" Thdy all looked at him and he didn't look very suprised.

"You're not suprised are you." Tails asked causing Sonic to crack a smile.

"Of coursed you did, buddy" Sonic replied happily crossing his arms.

"un huh, yeah right?" Tails smiled,

"You totally suprised me." Everyone sweatdrop at that replie.

"How about we get this party started." Helen suggested and everyone agreed.

* * *

A hour went by of them goofing off and of Sonic and knuckles chasing eachother for most of it (cause of Sonic teasing him). It was eventually time to blow out the candles on the cake. Ella pushed a cart outside with the light blue cake on it and it had 15 candles on it already. The candles were unlit.

"Ya'all didn't have to through me a party and stuff." The cart was pushed in front of him

"We figured you deserved." Chris answered.

"Besides me, Cream and Ella had a blast making the cake."

"I hope you didn't get me any presents, right." Sonic asked "Right?"

"Well we got you one present, but that all." Tails said rubbing the back of his head. "But we think your going to like it." Tanaka carried a large item cover in wrapping paper. The size of the item made Sonic raise an eyebrow. Tanaka sat it on the ground in front of him and whisper very quietly 'happy birthday prince Sonic'

The others came closer and sat on the grass as Sonic did the same. Sonic stared at at the present.

"Well you going to open or not, Hedgehog." Knuckles asked Sonic sighed, he started rip the wrapping paper off and once done it revealed a box.

"Oh man, I wonder what's inside the box of wonders." Sonic said

"Just open it, hedgehog." Said hedgehog pulled the lid off to reveal something he hadn't seen in years.

"A guitar?"

"Do you like, ?" Cream asked

"Course it's one of the best gifts I could ever have" the others chuckled, happy to see him happy that is until they looked back at him staring sadly at the guitar.

"How about we do the cake?" Knuckles suggested

"Yeah!"

"Sure."

* * *

 **There you go the next chapter.**


End file.
